A Different Life Now
by darkgirl3
Summary: Buffy and Angel are together after some help from Fred and Wesley. Read and Review.


**A Different Life Now**

**AN: I wrote this a very long time ago before I even knew about . I hope that you enjoy this story. Please read and review. **

Angel lay in bed while the love of his life Buffy Summers sat at the foot of the bed staring out the window. She had a lot of things going through her mind at the moment.

"Hey, what's the matter you haven't said anything in like five minutes?" Angel asked sitting up.

"Nothing its just look where we are now, everything has changed in less than a month," she said looking back at him with a sigh.

"I know I can't believe that we are together again," Angel replied looking at her. He couldn't believe that he was looking at the love of his life and she was completely naked and all his.

"It sometimes doesn't feel real Angel," She said looking at Angel. She wanted to go to him, but at the same time she was still fighting the way she was feeling at the moment, "and I don't get much about the why, but I'm afraid of what might happen if we wake up and everything has went back to the way it used to be where we weren't together and if that happened I couldn't live here because I would of known the way it could be and I wouldn't have it anymore," Buffy said as she started crying.

Angel moved down to comfort her. He hated seeing her in this kind of pain especially since she didn't have to be any longer. "Buffy its okay, I'm not going to let anything happen I love this life no other," he said looking into her eyes hoping she'd understand it, "I love you, beloved no matter where we are," he told her moving so he could pull her into his arms and hold her again.

**They** sat in silence until the alarm clock went off. Angel couldn't help but grin when Buffy groaned. He knew she wasn't ready to get back to the real world. The last few days had been wonderful. He had enjoyed every moment of it. The best part had been Buffy being with him. He had missed her all these years being close to her. The day she had lost that he had remembered was still lost to her. He didn't know if he could tell her yet. They were just starting over, he didn't want to destroy that yet with a fight.

"I don't want to leave this place," Buffy said as she realized that they had to go back and face the world and their friends. Nevertheless they had each other now and that wouldn't change. Nothing would ever keep them apart again as long as they could work together.

"You're not the only one we don't have to leave for two more hours," Angel told her looking into her green eyes that were greener than he remembered. He knew that she was happy and he was also just as happy if not more.

Their friends had given them seventy-two hours together no interruptions, no work, no evil, and nobody but them. It had been the best seventy-two hours of their lives.

"We have to thank our friends for this alone time together. I still can't believe it," Buffy told him as she remembered the time they had shared together. "I also have a million more thanks to give to Fred and Wes for this, for you," she said with a smile that showed how happy she was.

"I know, but right now we have each other and that's all that we need," he replied pulling her into a kiss. It had been three days since he'd gotten his soul fixed an anchored into his body but the need to feel Buffy close to him still made him hungry for her kisses.

Buffy returned the kiss as Angel rolled her onto her back. She loved that they could have sex as much as they wanted to now. For the last ninety-six hours they had been living in paradise. Wesley and Fred had found a loop hole in the whole gypsy curse equals no sex for Angel. It also meant that they could never be together again. The main thing that they had been doing was each other for at least five times a day the rest of the time they had cuddled, watched the sun rise/set together courtesy of a spell that would let him burn alive it was another thing that Fred had come up with. They had eaten in bed but mostly had sex as much as they wanted to.

It was what they were going to do at the moment. It was like the hundredth time and she loved it and could never get tired of it the best part was that it was Angel with her not some other guy. She had never loved any of her exes. She thought she had, but it had all been a lie she'd told herself to deal with not having Angel around.

"Angel, yes, don't stop baby," Buffy moaned loving the fact that he was teasing her. She wanted him to be inside of her at the moment and she wanted it now. "I need you inside me now baby," Buffy said almost as an order wanting and needing him to be inside her.

Angel slowly moved up to where his cock met her dripping wet folds. He looked directly into her eyes before lowering himself down on her. Her eyes were still loving after all of these years they had been apart.

"Yes, oh right there that feels so good," Buffy moaned at the feel of him sliding inside her until it was like their bodies were one. He was now using his mouth to fuck her mouth with his tongue. The hotness of her mouth met by the coolness of his tongue was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"You're hot beloved," Angel said as he nipped at her nipple. He made her moan loving the sound that she made just like she loved the nickname he had for her it made her melt for him.

"Baby, yes—yes—oh—I love you—Don't stop," she was easing towards the edge and some how he knew that. He removed himself from her and instead of going over the edge with her. She went over the edge with the stroke of three his fingers to her hot, soaked pussy. Angel could smell the sent of her orgasm as the smell surrounded them both like roses. "Baby, yes, need you, don't stop," she pleaded wanting more. She wanted him to give her more pleasure and she wanted to give him the same but she wanted him to keep stroking her pussy for a little while longer.

Buffy looked up at him as he moved down her body kissing her neck, then her chest. He suckled at her breasts; finally he started kissing her again. He was still stroking her pussy though. He trialed his lips down to her belly button swirled his tongue twice. He slowly moved to her soft bundle of golden curls. He pressed his soft lips to her pussy slowly he slid his tongue inside of her she was enjoying the feeling.

"ANGEL, Angel," Buffy couldn't stop moaning. She could barely breathe as she was being pleasured. She loved every moment of it as he continued to lick at her. He too loved the fact that she was his again and that he could still turn her on this much. She had no clue how much it had killed him not to do this for so long the years had went fast, but him. He knew for her too it went by slowly. Buffy was moaning as he licked her pussy she was thinking back to the first time that he had done this to her. It had had been the night that three vamps had ganged up on her.

One of the three vamps tossed her into a mausoleum few times before kicking her in the stomach after she was down. Angel had showed up taking her back to her house after he killed the vamps. He had cleaned her up and changed her clothes. Buffy had been hurt but she'd wanted what he'd asked. She'd let him kiss and touch her as she lie on the bed wanting what he gave her.

Angel's tongue was cool inside of her pussy. Knots formed in her stomach, her muscles were tightening and she was starting to moan louder. She jerked up into his body letting out a soft "oh" before falling back onto the bed. Angel had given her so many orgasms in the last three days that she felt like she was in heaven on earth. She slowly came back down from her moment and noticed that he was still stroking her pussy.

"It's your turn now," she said as she rolled him on his back. She didn't want to make him go over the edge not yet she wanted him to have the pleaser that he had just given her. "I know what you like and you know what I like now let me see if I can make your head spin like mine is," Buffy said as she started to lover her head to his cock. "I know what you want baby and I will give it to you," she was almost touching his aching cock with her mouth she was breathing on him in a way that made him want her even more than he had wanted her two seconds ago. She was swirling her tongue over the head of his leaking member. Angel was moaning as she teased him so badly that he wanted her and he wanted the pleasure in his stomach to stop as he came, but go on forever at the same time.

"Buffy uh you no the right spots don't you?" he asked. Buffy couldn't stop grinning after he said that of course he couldn't see her face and that might have been a good thing. She started to cup his balls when she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time. She moved her hand up to his stomach scrapping her nails over his belly. She was still licking at his cock with her tongue. She moved her hand back down, held his balls in her hand, and gently squeezed on them.

"Cum for me baby, come on you know you'll like it," she lowered her mouth down to his cock and she put it as far as she could before it touched her throat. He was now at the edge of his edge and then he came in cold sprits she loved the fact that she was the only one who could make him come that she knew of and that made her happy so happy that she grabbed his dick and started to stroke it up and down like it was something that she owned. He was moaning again and she had forgotten how good it mad her feel that she could make him come he was now looking at her in a way that only he could. "What?" she asked as she saw him looking at her.

"Nothing its just I love the way you look right now and I love you so much," he replied as she slide on top of him and started to ride him. His cock was hard again and she could feel it. She loved the fact that she could do anything to him and that some of the things, most of the things, all of the things made him happy.

She was nipping at him and he loved it she circled her fingers around his nipples then started to lick them. He arched up into her body. She moved her tongue along his chest biting and nipping at him on occasion which made him pull her on top of him towards his mouth she leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you more," she said with smile slowly sliding down his body when he grabbed and pulled her back up to his mouth, "Angel… what's the matter don't you want to?" she asked kissing him.

"I want to feel you in me right now beloved," he reached down and grabbed her breasts.

"Oh…uh…Angel… you know just what gets me…" she started to moan and they both came at the same time. She felt his cool hand grab her ass and he pulled his dick into her as far as he could, then he started playing with her nipples he was pinching them which was making her moan his name.

"Angel ummmmm… Yes, Yes, come on baby don't stoooooooo…" She tossed her head back and forth moaning.

"Buffy," he moaned, "I" he trailed of as he came for the third time in less than half an hour.

"Baby you love that don't you?" she asked him of course she knew the answer, but she loved him to say it to her and he did.

"You know I do..." he replied as he rolled her on her back again. He was now on top of her and she loved when he was. He started kissing on her body again she loved how once in awhile she could get him to purr and growl for her right now his body was purring for her and she was loving it. "You're mine beloved forever," he told her.

Angel moved his tongue down her body and back up to her right breast and started to nip at her nipples. Buffy arched up into his body wanting him to take her more fully into his mouth and he did. His left had slid down to her pussy and started to move his middle finger over the swollen lips of her pussy. Angel slid it in and out for a little then entered a second finger and started stroking the inside of her pussy. He rested his palm on the outside and pinched her nipples with his other hand. She loved him right now the way he was stroking her pussy. His hands were cool inside her, of course he was always cool, but he was even cooler now.

Her stomach muscles tightened up into knots she was had an ache that needed attention and now she arched up into his fingers as they stroked her. "I love you so much…" she replied her hips jerked up towards him. Her hand slid into his hair she wanted him to lick her pussy. "Angel I want you to…" he knew what she wanted before she finished saying what she wanted. He lend down his head her legs went into the air, but slammed shut so he moved his hands up and parted them.

"You're so beautiful beloved," he told her looking at her down there then into her eyes. He slowly moved his head down and she clamped her things to his face as he started to lick his tongue along her pussy. She came and he was licking at the honey that her body was giving him. "Your pussy tastes like honey lass," she was moaning as he said that to her. he hadn't told to her since Sunnydale. His voice went soft and Irish again which it hadn't done in a very long time. She couldn't help it she jumped up into his arms and accidently fell off the bed with him. They hit the floor with a thump. "I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow," he said as he landed on her high heeled boots.

"Sorry baby, but you turned me on when you say that to me," Buffy replied as she kissed him.

"We have to go in a little while and I still need a cold shower," He said to her as he helped her off the floor.

"I know, but remember I love you," she said as she walked to the dresser to get some clothes.

**The End**


End file.
